Various methods are known for coloring and bleaching the hair. These methods include the application of liquid hair treatment compositions and foam hair treatment compositions. Known methods including each of these compositions have drawbacks.
Known liquid hair treatment methods can be messy—liquid often runs down the skin of the scalp onto the face and the neck. To address the drawbacks of liquid hair treatment methods, foam hair treatment methods have been developed. Unlike liquids, foam does not run down the skin of the scalp onto the face and the neck.
However, the current structure of foam dispensers makes dispensing foam directly onto the hair difficult to achieve without losing precision and control. Therefore, current foam hair treatment methods direct consumers to first dispense the foam into the hand rather than directly onto the hair. Dispensing foam into the hand results in a lack of precision and control in the application of the foam to the hair, especially to the roots.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a method of treating the hair more precisely which includes a foam dispenser designed for dispensing foam directly onto the hair.